


perfectly out of your senses

by vipertooths



Series: 1917 [4]
Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vipertooths/pseuds/vipertooths
Summary: Blakefield Winter Wonderland 2020: Day 7, Christmas CarolingOr the one where Tom isn't a caroler at all.
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Series: 1917 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678021
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: Walking In A Blakefield Wonderland





	perfectly out of your senses

Will wakes in increments, stretching languidly in his bed, Tom curled up next to him. The scents of holiday baking is wafting through the house and into his room, filling the air with the warmth of cinnamon and cloves and cooked fruit. He reaches for the curtain and pulls it back as far as he can without getting up, smiling as the morning light rouses Tom from sleep.

"Mmph, what time is it?"

He looks over his shoulder to check the clock, unsurprised by how late they slept, considering how long they stayed up last night. "Almost noon."

Tom buries his face in the pillow. "Urgh." 

"You have go, you told Joe you'd help him today." 

With a sigh, Tom turns over and stares at him. "What do I get out of it?"

"The knowledge that you are a good brother," he answers and presses a soft kiss to bridge of Tom's nose. "And a lack of guilt over it later when you come to your senses."

"I'm perfectly within my senses. They're quite happy here."

Will soaks up the morning sun as Tom takes his hand and absently plays with his fingers, wishing as much as Tom that they could stay here for a while longer.

"Who's baking, anyway?"

"Probably Lauri. So you definitely have to go. Unless, of course, you're going to call off that ridiculous bet you two have got going."

Tom looks offended at the very idea. "I  _ know _ she started dating Anna first. She's going be the one to crack."

The bet had been going on for the better part of the year, and if Will was honest, he admired their determination. Still, he thinks there is better ways to apply that determination than betting on their own relationships. From what Will understands, there had been some debate between them over who could keep their crush under wraps for the longest. Tom still hasn't told him the prize or penalty of it, but he's content not knowing, lest he be drawn further into the nonsense. 

"You're smiling."

He refocuses on Tom's face with a soft chuckle. "Am I not allowed to?"

"What're you thinkin' about?"

"How mad you both are. And how much I love you anyway."

Tom preens at that, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips before finally shuffling out of the bed. A commotion breaks out somewhere in the house and dies back down again. "Is the whole lot here?"

"At least most of them," Will answers, forcing himself out of bed as well, "judging by the sound of it." He occupies himself with getting dressed, only just finishing buttoning his shirt before Tom's arms snake around him, fingers cheekily drifting up under the hem of it.

"Blue looks good on you."

"You say that about every color."

Tom withdraws his hands, letting Will turn back around. "Sue me. You look good in every color." He grins and wriggles his eyebrows. "You look good in nothing too."

"Oh my god, go see your brother." Will steps by to get a pair of socks, letting his boyfriend sigh dramatically behind him. "Tell him I said hi."

"You're cold, Schofield." A pause. "Scholdfield."

Will throws a dirty shirt at him. "Terrible."

"You'll regret your treatment of me when I become a famous comedian."

Will rolls his eyes and opens the bedroom window. "Time to go, country funnyman."

Tom smiles and spares a final kiss before grabbing his bag and straddling the icy windowsill. When he throws his second leg over, the momentum pulls him off unceremoniously, and he lands in the bushes with a loud thump, his bag smacking into the side of the house. "Shit."

Someone knocks on Will's door and he quickly pulls the drapes back over the window before opening it. Lauri stands on the other side with a small frown. 

"Was that you in here?"

"No."

A gust of wind blows, hitting them with a frigid draft. Lauri narrows her eyes. "Why is your window open? It's freezing."

Will has no lie to give, has never been particularly good at making stories up on the spot, so he opts for something near the truth. "There was a sound."

Lauri's frown deepens and she walks to the window without asking for permission, pulling the drapes back to look outside. " _ Tom? _ "

A few of his flatmates are now gathered at his door and he smiles at them. "Morning."

" _ Oh.  _ Uh, hi. I was just- I was just… caroling! But I thought it would be weird to do that here, since I know you all so I'm just...gonna go."

"No, of course not, we'd  _ love _ to hear you sing." Something about Lauri's voice is so inscrutable that Will can't tell if she means that or if she's just trying to embarrass a friend. She looks over her shoulder and waves everyone over, and they file into Will's room with curiosity. Will follows, peering over their heads as they crowd about the window. Tom looks like a child who got caught stealing cookies.

"Hi everyone…"

"Tom is going to  _ Christmas carol _ for us," Lauri tells them, smiling brightly. "Go on, then."

"Right…" Tom clears his throat, wide eyes catching Will's in a silent plea. Will's lips twitch in amusement, and the subtle shift in his boyfriend's expression tells him that it wasn't missed. 

Tom gets five words into Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer before Lauri starts full-belly laughing. To his credit, aside from the glare, he keeps singing without missing a beat. By the end of it, everyone is giving him little whoops and claps, and he bows twice, earlier mortification gone and replaced with good humor.

"Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week!"

Cooke digs in his pocket for a dollar and tosses it out the window and Tom snatches it up with a grin. 

"Hey, isn't that Will's jumper?"

Tom looks down quickly at what is  _ definitely _ Will's jumper and then back up at the group. "Nope! Just forgot a house I missed in my caroling route! Got to go, bye!"

He takes off down the street, leaving everyone baffled but otherwise unbothered. They all drift from Will's window and he shuts it gratefully, locking the winter cold outside once again. 

He grabs his cell and sends off a text.

_ Smooth exit. _

Tom texts back within seconds.

_ I panicked. _

With a grin, he pockets his phone, realizing Lauri is still hanging at the doorway to his room, eyeing him knowingly. "Tell him I enjoyed his little performance."

Will snorts and gently ushers her from the room. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Her eyes sparkle as she replies. "Of course not." She laughs again and knocks her shoulder into his. "Come help me bake then, lover boy."

He feels a soft sort of fondness at the nickname. "It would be my pleasure."

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading 😊 if you have any 1917 gif requests, feel free to send them to me @ bosexualsdean on tumblr 💚


End file.
